Frozen
by Anorexia
Summary: *Slight OOC.Abuse.Impled SasukexSakura.* As she laid there on the floor, dying, he noticed she was beautiful.


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. 

Authors' note - Lately, I have been taking an interest in studying abusive relationships and human psychology and when I was having one of my little 'emo' moments one day and decided to write a fanfiction on abuse. Sasuke and Sakura are always so vulnerable to these type of fictions. And since it is nothing more then a fanfiction, I would really appreciate it if you kept complaints of this to yourself unless it's critique to improve writing. I don't need to hear the "omg i hate u. u hurt saku!" I know Sasuke would never do anything like this. This is simply a way to expand some knowledge and writing.

* * *

It's another one of those nights that she fears; she's unaware it's that night, though.

She lays freely across the couch, covering her body with a thin blanket to keep her warm as she pays little attention to the television that is on. A love-story novel is in her palms and she begins to get deeper into the story as her large green eyes continue to the next page. Her cotton candy pink hair is a little damp from her recent shower and the stench of medication is over her body from her wounds in a recent battle. The only sound in the house is the ticking clock, the sounds of her breathing, and every so often the turn of a page in the book. Sakura always enjoyed the time she had alone. Secretly, she wishes these peaceful times alone would never have to end.

The kitchen clock chimes, telling her that it is now eight at night. Though she didn't need the clock, easily, she could shift her eyes and check the amount of sunlight or moonlight that was engulfing the village. She sets her book aside and runs over to the door to greet her husband that will be home in a few seconds.

Angrily, he walks up the steps to the flat and swings open the door, nearly hitting his wife with it. There's a loud clang of metal and glass shaking but not breaking throughout the house and the walls vibrate from the force. She can tell right away by his attitude that it will become one of those nights.

"H-how was your mission, Sasuke?" She asks in a shaky voice as she shuts the door.

Sasuke turns his head sharply towards his wife as he tosses his Jonnin vest onto the floor. His eyes penetrate hers deeply and gives her a cold down stare. "Failed."

At that moment, she feels her heart break into two jagged pieces and locks the door. "I'm sorry." She says, walking backwards into the the narrow hallway that lead to the kitchen, dinning room, and then to the bedroom. Sakura knew by now that a failed mission by Sasuke, or any thing that lead to him to be in a foul mood, meant Sakura would get the brunt of it. Her steps became longer and faster. She was running to the bedroom, to hide and lock herself in. "You'll do better next time, I'm sure of that."

He has just finished taking off his shoes and drops his weapon holster next to them when Sakura made his comment, pushing his anger closer to the edge. He made a sharp turn of his body and began to follow her down the hallway. "Where are you going?" His voice was taunting and full of a evil seduction that sent chills up her body each time he spoke to her -- or anyone -- like that.

"Please...not tonight..." Suddenly the wounds over her body was near being healed began to sting in warnings. "Not tonight..." Her eyes began to water and her body began to shiver violently.

It broke her heart to see Sasuke like this. She never expected him to turn abusive. The early weeks of their marriage wasn't anything like this. Both were...happy. Sasuke had his revenge and Sakura had her dream of marrying her life-long crush. Sakura did not believe that his past would make him become so violent towards her. It started a little over a month after their marriage. A failed mission was what sparked the anger and everything was putting him off. The fact that Sakura did not have the evening meal prepared for him set him over. Or that he sensed another man was in the house without his knowledge until that moment. The night he first hit her, she remembers clearer then any ever. A failed mission had angered him, a bad day in general, and Naruto was in their home. He beat her with his fists, not using any of this jutsu he was blessed with, but his hands. Beating down on her back and ribs, her face, and legs. He screamed words at her that made her scream and cry more then the painful hits. He had called her things like 'whore' and 'bitch' for seeing Naruto without his knowledge, for being a horrible wife, for having being married for a month and not being impregnated with the heir to the Uchiha clan. Blood fell from her nose and mouth and sprayed the floor. For ninety long minutes he beat her around the house using his hands only. When he finished he exhaled deeply and smirked, licking the blood off of his knuckles. He showered while she took a wet cloth and washed the blood off. That night he made love to her, though 'love' was the wrong word to place. It was rough and thoughtless and hurt her. The following morning, Sasuke acted as if the day before had not happened.

Being a Kunoichi, the excuses of Sakura's brutal injuries were so easy to cover up by excuses.

The beatings started just like that. Sakura began to do private research and find out what else could have caused Sasuke's abusive behaviour. The answer was so simple; his past. And though she did not want to admit it, they would become more frequent and worse as she allowed them to progress.

"I don't care." Sasuke boomed, grabbing her upper arm and punching her across the face. Sakuras' head began to spin and with each blow her vision blurred and the taste of toxic blood became full in her mouth.

Roughly he pulled her into the kitchen and banned her body against the cupboards. The handles firmly poking into the skin of her back. A sharp scream escaped her lips. He did not stop there. Sasuke began to use his feet; a new thing he had started to add within the last two months. Without care he used his bare foot on her body. Pushing her further into the handles and placing hard bruises all along her body. She could feel the skin on her back tear from the sharp handles and blood began to slip down her back and stop when it reached her shorts, building up around the waistband.He continued to yell harsh comments at her and kick her until he became bored of putting her in the same space. Grabbing her hair he dragged her as she kicked her legs violently and screamed in excruciating pain down through the dinning room to the bedroom.

Dropping her in the middle of the room, Sasuke began to circle around Sakuras' now fetal positioned body as she sobbed loudly.

"You wanted me." He said just seconds before he kicked her back, causing her to scream again. "You always wanted to have me." Another kick. "Sakura, I always knew your feelings for me." A kick to her shin was added to the list. "And now you have me, out of all those other women, you have me." With much force he kicked into her stomach and she coughed up blood that tangled into her hair. "Sakura, now I'm yours and you are ungrateful." He kicked her head. "An ungrateful wife! Selfish, whoring yourself around after you begged to have me. Complaining that I don't treat you right. Bitching that I fuck you too hard." Sasukes foot swung to different parts of Sakuras body as he continued to make statements. "I married you when I could have had a Kunoichi who was of use." Sasuke bent down and grabbed Sakura by her hair again and stared into those watery and blacking eyes. "You're just ungrateful." He punched her face again and dropped her before standing up.

"Sa-su-ke..." Sakura moaned, not sure what part of her body to nurse with her medical skills first. "Please...I do love you. I am grateful." It was awful that he became more violent as the years progressed. Sakura figured that if he killed Itachi, he would possibly revert to pre-massacre and they could be happy. Then again, it was not fair to Uchiha Itachi to give him all of the blame, she knew perfectly well that Orochimaru had a large role in his behaviour, too. Still, she did not expect him to turn into this dark person who beat her at a simple failed mission or bad day. "I'm grateful!"

Sasuke punched the nearby vanity mirror that was given to her as a child. Shattering all the glass and making shards fly across the room.

Tears began to fall from Sakuras' bruising eyes quicker then they were forming. "Please! I love you! Stop this!"

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled rapidly, his body shook with anger knowing that he was not yet done venting out his problem of the failed mission. He returned to his torn wife and decided that breaking a few of her bones would help him settle with the problem. He grabbed her wrist and put as much pressure possible into snapping it. Sakura arched her body and whithered in pain, screaming for him to stop.

_Snap._

A broken wrist. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more of that lovely snapping noise and that long agony filled scream from his lovers lips.

Playfully, he ran his hands across her body and began to play with different sections of her body.

_Snap._ Broken leg.

_Snap_. Broken arm.

_Snap._ Broken nose.

It was beautiful. The blood, the mangled body, the bloodcurling screams that escaped from her lips, and he was almost done.

Sakura coughed up blood and bleed it at an alarming rate, moaning in agony and trying to find a comfortable position for her body to rest.

Lastly, his hands shot out towards her neck. Firmly he began to choke and shake her. Bobbing her head up and down in his firm grip, blood slipping onto his arms and Sakuras face growing with a deep shade of red to purple as he cut off her air supply. Sasuke continued to scream at her. Ungrateful, she was. Before she was ready to pass out, he let her go and dropped her, her head made a loud bang with the floor.

As she laid there on the floor, dying, he noticed she was beautiful.

He kissed her lips and removed her clothing. Taking her to the shower with him. He held her as they let the water do it's work of washing away sweat, blood, and any other disgusting things that was upon their skin. Sasuke was gentle with her the entire time. Slipping her into clean undergarments and a fresh nightgown. Sakura whimpered only a few times, smart enough by now to not speak until he was asleep. He wrapped her leg with the medical supplies they kept for emergencies. Followed by her arm, wrist, and then nose. The bruises on her body made her look ugly and he was slightly turned off by them. Sakura knew that this meant one thing; that deep down he did love her enough to tend to her wounds and make sure they were bandaged properly. That she did not bleed to death, even though she was dying.

The next day would not be a day of beatings. He would wait until the bones were properly healed before repeating this act or that the bruises were healed a little bit. She would leave the house only for food and smile whenever someone asked about her wounds. "Missions, they're just getting so complicated for me these days." They would eye her body suspiciously before carrying on with their lives. Not knowing that deep in once abandoned Uchiha district that Uchiha Sasuke beat his wife on a regular basis.

He laid her down in the bed and placed sheets on her to keep her warm. He kissed her lips once more and whispered, "good night, I love you."

Sakura waited until he was asleep before she began to cry. No matter how many times he beat her, she would always end her nights of abuse with these words; "Good night, Sasuke. I love you and I always will."

* * *

Authors notes - Well, I've never written anything remotely close to this...and I'm not too satisfied with it either. It came out too OOC and very bland, there could have been much more of a plot then I put in. I've never been in this situation so I can only imagine the pain they go through. (Sighs)Oh well, we all have to try something new sooner or later. **Dedication -** _To all of those who have survived through an abusive relationship or have a friend/family member who has._

Thank you for reading.


End file.
